Pseudo-noise codes are used in various applications, including those listed above. So-called "spread spectrum" communication uses noise-like carrier waves, and a bandwidth that is much wider than conventional point-to-point communication at the same data rate. Among the advantages are: excellent noise immunity, relatively low power consumption, and reduction or elimination of the effects of multipath fading. Code division multiple access ("CDMA") is a form of spread spectrum that has gained popular acceptance by cellular radio system operators as a technique that increases system capacity and service quality. Different users can occupy the same communication channel; this being achieved by assigning to each user a distinctive pseudo-noise code that can be recognized by the intended user but is, ideally, received as noise by the other users.
The ability to quickly generate families of pseudo-noise codes with minimal computation and cost is very advantageous for the described types of applications, but has been difficult to achieve in the prior art. Accordingly, it is among the objects of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for efficiently generating families of pseudo-noise codes and code signals.